


Of Lost Cause

by Alkie



Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [17]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I suck at tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, ahhh..., connected to Lost Sanctuary, g'bye, in a sense???, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: There was dread---he felt dread..





	Of Lost Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Goodbye, I saw an astral/fer and my mind went boom i only hinted it.

There was dread---he felt dread as he made his way towards the High Council's high ranking Astrals meeting. 

After Lucilius' death, the High Council had taken over the primarchs and the newest generation Angels as they developed newer series of primals along the way. 

The Supreme Primarch was simply there to provide a helping hand because he's not given a choice to refuse. The tetra primarchs had already been keeping the balance of the sky and Lucifer would soon follow their example---leaving the corporeal form and merge with the sky itself whilst watching the gates of Pandemonium once the Astrals were done perfecting the beast they've been making for their own greed and desire for power.

It's just that he worries about his fellow Primarch---the one whom had fallen deeper into madness and grief. He took him out of the Astral's grasps and currently confined in Lucifer's room for reasons. Belial had been also calling him "Cilius" which brimmed the Supreme Primarch in more guilt. 

 

Lucifer lost count on how the older version of angels were driven to rampage and insanity as the researchers tested at how well they can take pain. Belial was one of the few example and perhaps, longer than he known of. 

He walked by a window and paused to just gaze at the sky. 

 

For the sake of the blue sky, just how much burden he'll have to carry?

The door to the meeting room lies ahead and what may happen there would only stay there---behind the intimidating close doors where greed for power steep.

 

The sky had turned dark by the time "Cilius" comes back and the fallen primarch had been obediently waiting despite it being the most boring task Cilius had given him so far. 

But hey! He'll abide anything the man wanted. 

Anything as long as Cilius doesn't throw him away...

"Welcome back!" Belial greeted and ignoring how far and lifeless those usually clear blue eyes were. "I've been waiting for you Cilius!" 

Cilius looked blankly at him and just stood there. 

"Hm~ Are you okay?" The fallen primarch innocently inquired. 

No response yet the other limped towards him and wordlessly embrace the fallen primarch who was perplexed but returned the embrace without any complain. 

"Ooh~ I see, it's time for cuddling!"

 

Ah... But why does the fabric on his shoulder where the other had his face bury starts to feel wet? 

As well as, the body in his arms trembled weakly?

 


End file.
